1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessories intended primarily for use in playing the sport of golf and more particularly to accessories for cleaning the hands of a golfer or the equipment used in playing golf.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
In golf after a particularly dirty shot, for example out of a sand trap, golfers need to wipe their hands and often resort to the use of the seat or other portion of their pants or shorts to do so because of the lack of any readily available alternative. Worse than that, golfers may clean off a dirty ball or the face of a club with their hands and then wipe their hands on their clothes.
Products including towels and sports accessories which may be attached to a garment for use to wipe the hands are generally known in the art. However, none of those known products has a simple inexpensive and light weight structure which attaches easily to the clothes of the user that is readily accessible and easy to use.